


Coming Home

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: Someone from Leanne's past returns, bringing not only turmoil, but a whole new sense of home.





	1. Chapter 1

Three years had come and gone rather quickly, and each day the pain of the accident got easier to handle.There were days Leanne didn't think she could move on, where she didn't think it was worth it all. But then Ethan came along, unexpectedly, but he was there - he felt like her future. They were lucky, so far, as they were able to keep what was going on from other people, minus Jesse. Somehow he always knew everything. It must have been some sort of Puerto Rican superpower, she wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was something his Abuelita had taught him. 

“You gonna sign that or are you just going to stare at it all day?”

Raising her brow she blinked, getting rid of the fog she hadn’t noticed came over her. Pursing her lips at Jesse she signed the form and handed it back to him. “Don’t get snippy.” 

Taking the chart back Jesse shook his head, “I don’t need you in la-la land Daddy, I need you right here.” He pointed to the ground, signaling that he needed her here at the hospital, here in the present. 

Waving her hand at him she moved away from the counter and towards the break room. What she needed was another cup of coffee. Absentmindedly she stirred the wooden stir stick and stared off into the swirling pool of black liquid. When the door opened and shut she cleared her throat, taking the stir stick out of her cup and tossing it into the trash can. 

“This weather has got to stop, it’s the middle of February and I’m riding around on my motorcycle.” 

Scoffing at Ethan’s words she took a seat at the empty table, “you shouldn’t be riding around in that death trap period.” 

Ethan looked over at her and smirked, turning his attention back to the coffee he was pouring. Adding a little cream and sugar to his cup he turned around and walked briskly to the table she was sitting at. “You’re kind of a killjoy, you know that?”

Smirking she set her coffee down, “not the first time I’ve heard that.” 

Raising his brows he nodded at her, “so -” he leaned a bit closer to her, his hand lightly brushing against her arm. “You wanna have dinner tonight?”

Leanne smirked again, her eyes tearing away from her coffee and to him. “I don’t know, I may be busy.” 

“Oh yeah? Gotta date already?”

She couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her lips, her body leaning closer to him as well. Humming she bit the bottom of her lip, “yeah, as a matter of fact I do.” 

Tilting her head lightly she pressed her lips together, leaning more towards him. Yet, as if life had perfect timing both of their pagers went off. Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh, opening them just as Ethan dipped down to give her a soft hasty kiss. Humming as he pulled away he let his hand drop from her arm, reaching for his beeper he clicked it off. 

“Duty calls.” 

Leanne hummed again, murmuring his words as she reached her own pager and clicked it off. Sighing softly she grabbed her cup of coffee and got up from the table. Ethan followed suit, as if it were second nature for them to move in tandem. 

She took a big gulp of her already warm coffee and tossed the rest down the sink, discarding her cup in the trash can she walked ahead of Ethan, who was quicker than she was and was now holding the break room door open for her. 

“Thank-you.”

He smiled, watching as she walked past him, her hand unconsciously brushing back loose strands of hair. Before they could say anything else Jesse met her in the hallway. 

“Thirty something year old came in with a newborn, mom was probably only six months along - per the medics he’s freaking out. Saying something about needing his sister who is a doctor here, but he wont give a name.” Jesse shrugged as he started walking in tandem with her. 

Making her way to the nurses station she shook her head lightly, “why does a thirty something year old have a premature baby out of the hospital?”

Jesse grabbed himself some gloves and shoved them in his pocket, “sometimes I don’t have answers to your questions daddy.”

“Well what good are you then?”

Shaking his head he followed her to the sound of an angry patient. Inhaling sharply she knew this was going to be an interesting one. Pulling back the curtain of the bay she looked over at the medics, one of them was holding a little tiny baby wrapped in a blanket, the other was trying to calm the frantic man who was trying to get back the baby. 

“Okay, sir -”

The man wiped around, his hands covered in blood. Leanne’s brow furrowed, her hands reaching for the gloves she had stashed in her scrubs pocket earlier. Swift-fully pulling them on she stepped closer to him. 

“Where are you bleeding from?”

Jesse was right behind her, careful to keep his space but there if she needed him. 

The man shook his head, “Not me him - the baby, my baby.” 

Leanne tore her eyes away from the slightly calmer man and to the paramedic who was holding the small bundle. “Anders let me see the baby.”

The medic stepped forward, carefully setting the baby on the hospital gurney. “He’s barely alive Doc.” 

Leanne felt her heart drop, the baby could not have been born more than an hour ago. He was almost blue, and his umbilical cord was still attached to his little body. After examining him quickly she wrapped him back up in the blanket to keep him warm. 

“Jesse, page the NICU, and Dr. Crane.” Nodding Jesse moved from the bay and towards the phone that hung crooked against the wall. 

“Sir - where did this baby come from?”

Looking over at the man, who was now calmer than before and sitting in the stool by the gurney. He shook his head, looking from the baby up to her. 

“That’s my son - I..”

“Where was your son born, why isn’t he in a hospital?”

The man looked defeated, his hands going from balls of fists to flat, he looked down at the blood on his hands. Shaking his head again. Leanne pressed her lips together, her demeanor softening, taking the extra stool near the next gurney she sat down. Her body adjusting lightly as she looked over at the man, he looked older than he probably was. Clearing her throat slightly she straightened her back. 

“What’s your name?”

He looked up at her, his face full of hurt. Closing his fists he gave her a soft smile, “It’s me - Leanne. It’s Simon.” 

Her eyes narrowed, she hadn’t heard that name in almost twenty years. It had become non existent to her at some point in her life. Yet, here it was, alive, breathing, right in front of her face. A knot in her stomach rose, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. 

“Leanne?”

Leanne turned at the sound of Jesse’s voice. She got up from the stool, “Is Dr. Crane ready?”

Nodding Jesse moved to go pick up the baby, carefully putting the baby to his chest. Leanne turned to Simon, biting her cheek as he stood up. 

“The NICU is going to put your son in an incubator, they are going to make sure he gets the proper care. When he is settled we will get you up there, in the meantime you have some paperwork to fill out.” 

Simon nodded and watched as Jesse took his baby out of sight. Leanne inhaled sharply as she ripped off her gloves and went over to the nurses station. Simon followed meekly, his gaze drawing to the floor. He only looked up when he heard some papers being shuffled around. 

“You’ll need to fill these out - after your done we will get you a clean shirt.”

Hesitantly he took the forms and started to fill them out. Leanne watched him, noting that he was leaving a lot blank. When he skipped over the insurance information she sighed heavily, shaking her head. 

“You don’t have any insurance Simon…”

He looked up at her, “No, I thought this was a county hospital.”

Shifting on her feet she shoved her hands in her pockets, “It is but, you were going to have a child, you didn’t think to get insurance?”

He shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. He stopped filling out the paperwork and looked up at her again, “I need help Leanne - I can’t - I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Sighing she clenched her jaw together, closing her eyes briefly she took her hands from her pockets. “We’ll worry about the paperwork later. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

She reached across the counter and gathered the paperwork he had been attempting to fill out. Moving around the counter she put her hand on his arm, signaling for him to follow her. He did - he always did. They made their way down the hallway and into the locker room. She stopped at her locker, but didn’t reach for it, instead she reached for Ethan's. Pulling out a spare scrub shirt she handed it to him, shutting the locker back up she then went to her locker, grabbed a package of soap she kept in there and handed it to him as well. 

“There are sinks on the far right, you can use that shirt for now. Just toss the one you are wearing in the blue bin - you won't be able to get the blood out of it.”

Without hesitation Simon did as he was told. Leanne sat down on the bench and waited. She wrinkled her nose and fished her phone from her front pocket, unlocking it she quickly sent a text to Jesse asking how the baby was. He was quick to respond, telling her that he was stable, but underdeveloped, and had heroin in his system. Texting him back that they would be up shortly she ignored the last question, _who was Simon_?

“Thanks for the shirt.” 

Clicking her phone screen off she got up, he looked tired. Shoving her phone back in her pocket she nodded slightly. 

“Your son has heroin in his system, did you know that?”

Simon let his head drop, nodding a bit before picking it back up. “I figured she was doing drugs again, I just thought, she wouldn’t.” 

“Who is she?”

“Andrea, my girlfriend.”

Leanne leaned against her locker, “how far along was she?”

Sitting down on the bench he put his elbows to his legs, “I think six months or something like that.”

Scoffing she crossed her arms over her chest, “she is your girlfriend and you didn’t know how far along she was?”

“It happened unexpectedly okay? We didn’t find out until a few months ago anyway, but once we did we both got clean, for the baby.”

“We? You were doing heroin too Simon? What were you thinking?” Her voice was more forceful than she would have liked. But it was too late for that, he didn’t seem very fazed by it anyway. 

He shrugged, “I wasn’t thinking - I just...I got clean okay I tried to make things right.”

Leanne dropped her hands, stepping closer to him, “nothing about this situation is right. You’re child has heroin in his system the toll of a premature baby having to detox from heroin is life threatening. You are lucky he even survived his birth."

Simon stood up quickly, “I brought him here as soon as I could, okay!”

Sighing she dropped her head, biting the inside of her cheek. It was no use arguing with him, it was already done. They just had to focus now on helping the baby. Picking her head up she looked over at him, he looked older than he was. Life hadn’t treated Simon well, and it showed. 

“Let’s go see him, okay?”

Simon simply nodded, hesitant but he still followed her out of the locker room. Neither of them said a word, it wasn’t the time. Instead they made their way silently down the hallway and too the elevator that would lead them to the NICU. The walk was daunting, from the elevator to the NICU - it was like a death march, and maybe it was. When they got to the room Leanne pulled it open, letting Simon walk in first. 

She knew he wasn’t prepared for what he was about to see, and really how can anyone be? But he put himself in this situation. Letting the door close behind them Leanne moved forward, letting him take the moment he needed. 

Leanne took the chart that was near the baby’s incubator, opening it up she squinted and read carefully. Shaking her head she let out a soft sigh before putting the chart on the empty chair in the room. Getting closer to the incubator she tilted her head, the small baby hooked up to an IV and tubes. A harsh welcome into this already cruel world.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Picking up her head she looked over at him, he had moved a bit closer but not by much. Shrugging she shoved her hands into her scrubs pockets. 

“Honestly, we don’t know.” She shifted on her feet lightly, “It is going to take a few weeks to get him healthy. He’s underdeveloped, probably around six months, and has heroin in his system. It is going to be a painful road for him, but we can try and help him.”

Simon nodded, his brow furrowing, “I tried to tell her to stop - and I thought she did, but then a few weeks ago she came home and she was hopped up. She didn’t want to go to the hospital and get detoxed, she said it didn’t matter. I tried to stop her Leanne, I really did. When I found out she was pregnant I checked myself into this place in Malibu, I wanted to make right for this baby.” 

Leanne licked her lips, taking her hands out of her pockets and moving over to him. She gestured for him to sit down, and she took the other empty chair next to him. “You did the right thing, okay? You can't force another person to do something they don't want to do."

He let his head fall, shaking it slightly as he let one of his hands run through his dirty blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry I was hard on you earlier - I just, I didn’t understand how -”

“How I could do heroin?”

Looking over at him she saw his demeanor change, he quickly changed into the scared little boy she had left almost twenty years ago. 

“Living with mom and dad wasn’t that great of a picnic you know.” 

Raising her brow she nodded, “Yeah, I remember.” 

Simon shook his head, his hands falling in his lap. “Do you? You left when I was four, how can you remember any of that..”

Licking her lips she leaned back against the chair, “You forgot she was married to my father since I was ten, I had to live with her for four years before you were born. It wasn’t exactly a cake walk for me either.”

He shrugged, “You got out - you left me there.”

Sighing Leanne pressed her lips together, “I had to leave Simon. At least she liked you. I came back -”

“One time, you came back one time. And then you were gone, living your life, and forgetting about all of us. You just abandoned us there!”

Furrowing her brows she shook her head, “is that what you think I did? I abandoned you? I had no choice Simon. I tried to see you, I tried to ask about you but after dad died she wanted nothing to do with me. She got what she wanted and I was pushed off to the side.” 

He leaned back in his chair as well, his hands going out to show his frustrations. “You could have tried harder Leanne.”

Laughing lightly she shook her head, “I did my best. Okay, I wasn’t going to keep going someplace I clearly wasn’t wanted.” 

“I just - it would have been easier with you there, Lee.”

She shook her head, sniffling a bit as she pushed back the feelings she had hidden for the past fourteen years. “You don’t understand what it is like to be constantly told you are not wanted Simon. She was a tyrant to me.”

“She’s dead.” 

Leanne looked up at him. She would have thought she would have found sorrow, but the expression on his face was anything but. Clearing her throat she shifted again in her seat. 

“I’m sorry, Simon.” 

Shrugging he folded his hands in his lap, “It’s fine - I hadn’t seen her in a while. As far as I know she was living somewhere in Santa Monica. The assisted living center called me and told me she passed.” 

He shrugged again. But Leanne knew better, somehow he was more her father than she could have ever imagined. She was about to reach out to him when the door opened, turning her attention to the figure walking in she shot up when it was Ethan. Licking her lips she smiled slightly at him. 

“Sorry if I am interrupting. I just wanted to check and make sure everything was alright.” 

Leanne nodded, glancing over at Simon who started to stand. 

“Are you my son’s doctor?”

Ethan tore his eyes away from Leanne, shaking his head, “No I’m not. I work with Dr. Rorish.” 

“Who?”

Stepping back slightly she felt a pang in her chest. He had never gotten the chance to meet her family, her kids. Ethan was confused, and it was visible. 

“Me - Simon.” 

Confused himself he tilted his head, “I thought you took dad’s name?”

Shaking her head quickly she glanced over at Ethan. Questions written all over his face. Glancing back over at Simon she wrinkled her nose. “No - I decided not to.”

As if timing hadn’t been more perfect the doctor Crane stepped in. She walked around Ethan and Leanne and picked up the chart that had been discarded on an empty chair. 

“You must be the father.”

Simon looked over at the doctor, who was adorned in pink scrubs instead of the blue Leanne and Ethan were in. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Simon Brennan.” 

She nodded and glanced over at the chart, and then at Leanne and Ethan. Stepping off to the side Leanne lightly reached out, brushing Simon’s arm before letting her hand fall. 

“We’ll be outside Simon. I’m sure Dr. Crane has a lot she wants to discuss with you.”

Simon nodded and watched as Leanne headed for the door. The man, who he wasn’t quite sure who he was followed behind her. The door shut quietly and Simon turned his attention back over to Dr. Crane, who had started to go over what exactly the plan was going to be. Once outside the NICU room Leanne started to walk down the hallway. Her head hurt from all that had happened within the last few minutes. Ethan was quick behind her, jogging a bit to catch up to her and slowing when he was finally walking alongside. 

“Leanne was that your brother?”

Shaking her head she ran her hand through her hair that had started to fall out of her ponytail. She couldn’t do this right now, she needed to escape, even if it was just for a moment. 

“Leanne-”

Stopping her walking she turned to him, her hand coming out and touching his arm, telling him to stop his prodding. “It is, but I can’t get into this right now Ethan - please.” 

His hand came up and lightly touched her elbow, he could see the pain in her face, the emotions that were threatening to come up and spill themselves. Nodding he dropped his hand as she did hers, he watched as she walked off and down the hallway. Ethan watched as she pulled opened the door to the stairwell, knowing full well that she was going to go and trying to escape to the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey -”

Leanne turned to the sound of his voice, a small smile pulling to her lips. She couldn’t help it, not with him at least. 

“Hey.”

Turning back around to look over the city she soon felt his body slightly against her own. He however leaned forward a bit, his forearms going to the cool stone and his fingers intertwining together. 

“It’s been almost an hour, a few people are wondering where you are.”

Smirking a bit she nodded. 

“Did a trauma come in?”

Ethan shook his head, his throat clearing a bit. “Nah.” He glanced over at her, trying to read what was going on. As if she knew he was trying to figure it out she looked down at him, her smirk fading as she drew in a short breath and let it slowly out. 

Her gaze moved away from him as she turned around, her arms crossed over her chest and her back leaning against the ledge of the wall. 

“He’s my half brother. After my mother died, my father remarried. His secretary.” She let out a small laugh. “Elaine,” Leanne rolled her eyes. She never thought she would have to say that name again. Clearing her throat she shifted her legs, her toes moving slightly in her worn tennis shoes. 

“Simon was born a little after I turned fourteen. It was weird, you know, being a teenager and having a baby brother. But it was exciting.” Shrugging she looked over at him, and then quickly back at the ground. “Elaine was never pleasant with me. I think she despised the fact that my father had a life before he had met her. I stayed out of her way, and she stayed out of mine.”

Ethan pushed himself up off his forearms, his body turning so he could lean his hip against the ledge. He had shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, and then leaned his elbow against the stone. 

“When Simon learned to walk he followed me everywhere. It was like a little shadow I couldn’t get rid of. When I was around I would spend most of my time with him. My little study buddy is what I would call him.” A small smile pulled to her lips at the memory. She dropped her hands and made a small box, “When I wrote my flash cards and didn’t know one of them I would show him like he understood. I’d ask him if he knew -” 

She let her smile fall, her head shaking a bit. “Anyway, when I was eighteen I left. I got accepted to the University I wanted, I packed my things and I left. I never wanted to go back there really, only to see Simon.”

Licking his lips he left out a soft sigh, “Not even to see your dad?”

Leanne shook her head. “He had changed a lot when he married Elaine. He didn’t know how to be alone - he probably didn’t even know what to do about the situation. Plus, he was always gone. He thought I needed someone like her.” She shrugged lightly, “I went back after I graduated. To go see Simon. I think he was about eight at the time. I showed up at the house, and even then it felt so different - like it wasn’t my house anymore.” 

“Were you able to see him?”

“No,” laughing slightly she pushed back some of her loose hair. “Elaine wouldn’t let me in. Said I didn’t belong there anymore. So I left.”

Ethan shook his head. He couldn’t imagine, going home and not being wanted. He looked down at his shoes again, and then back up at her as she shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Anyway, that’s just one of my many stories.” She let out a small chuckle, a sigh escaping her chest as she pushed herself from the wall. 

“I’m sorry that you were treated like that, Leanne.” 

Shaking her head she uncrossed her arms from her chest and reached out towards him. His hands instantly reached out to her. She grabbed them and pulled him closer.

“You do not have to apologize for my stepmother. She was the wrong one, not you.”

Nodding to her he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, a small smile breaking his lips as he heard her hum. Breaking away, yet still keeping their hands clasped, he looked over her face. It wasn’t sadness he saw, it was acceptance. There wasn’t anything she could have done at the time, and there was definitely nothing she could do now. 

“If you say so.”

A low laugh escaped her lips, “I do say so.” 

He lightly pulled at her, making her step forward and emitting a giggle from her. 

“Come on, lets go check on your brother and make sure he is alright.” 

Nodding she let go of his hands only for him to move his arm around her and bring her closer once again. 

\-- 

“Okay, so I programmed my cell, the hospital, Ethan’s cell and Jesse’s cell into the phone. I didn’t know what other numbers you wanted in there.” 

She set the phone she had bought Simon on the counter. He hesitantly picked it up, scrolling through it and looking at all the apps. 

“What kind of phone is this called?”

Leanne looked up from the box, her brow rising slightly. “It’s an iphone. I got the simplest one I could find. Which wasn’t easy.” 

He nodded and set the phone down, his nose wrinkling as he glanced over at her. “You didn’t have to do that, you know, I would have eventually gotten one myself.” 

Getting up from the table she grabbed her empty coffee cup and went towards the coffee pot. Pouring more of the liquid in her cup she set the pot back in the tray. “I know, but this way you don’t have to worry about it.” 

Taking a quick sip she set it back down on the counter and looked down at her watch. She turned slightly and looked over at Simon. He seemed still so overwhelmed, rightfully so. He had a newborn baby, his whole life was changed.

“Do you want to go to the store and grab some more things for Luca?”

Simon looked up at her, shrugging before leaning back in the chair. “What else do we need?” 

“Well we don’t have much. We need to find a changing table, and probably a crib. He needs some more clothes...so everything?”

Getting up from his chair he shoved his hands in his pockets, “Are you okay with all of this? I mean, me and the baby living here?”

Leanne frowned, “Simon - you’re my brother. You need help, and I’m here to help.”

Nodding he licked his lips and then pressed them together. “Okay. Just as long as you are okay with it.”

Smiling she stepped towards him, her hands going out to reach his shoulders. She almost couldn’t reach, he was taller than she was. She nudged him lightly, “I’m okay with it, trust me.”

Dropping her hands she then clapped them together. “So, let’s go and get him some things, and then we can go see him. How does that sound?”

“Okay, that sounds good.” 

Nodding Leanne started to head out of the kitchen, stopping short of the living room, “oh! I have some things that we could use up in the attic.”

Frowning Simon followed her up the stairs. Why would she have things they could use in the attic? He didn’t question it. Instead he helped her pull the attic stairs down, he waited until Leanne walked up into the attic before following her. Once on the landing he looked around, it was practically empty, except for a few boxes here and there. 

Leanne went straight to some covered boxes, pulling back a sheet she pushed one off to the side before grabbing another one and heading towards Simon. “Go ahead and take this one down, I’ll grab the other one.” 

Grabbing the box from her he turned and carefully headed down the attic stairs and went down into the living room. He heard her rustling upstairs. “Do you need help?”

“No, I got it.” 

He nodded as he heard her start to come down the stairs, he unfolded the box flaps, still utterly confused that she would have baby clothes stashed away when there was no trace of children around. But he shrugged and continued to pull out the items that were carefully folded away. 

Leanne huffed slightly as she stepped down into the living room, setting the other box on the couch she went to go sit by Simon. Pulling the box closer to them she started to pick a few things out as well, unfolding the small outfits and setting them on the coffee table. 

“I’ll wash these. They may not fit him now but in a few months they will be perfect.” 

Simon set a few items down before stopping, “Where did all this come from?”

Clenching her jaw she reached into the box carefully pulling out another outfit, “They were my son’s.” 

“Your son’s?”

Nodding she set the clothes on top of each other. “Yeah -” 

“I didn’t know you had a son Leanne. When can I meet him?” His voice was full of excitement, excitement that quickly faded when she had gone quiet.

Leanne blinked rapidly, not wanting to take her eyes of the onsies her son had once worn. After a minute or two she finally cleared her throat, "You're not going to meet him, Simon. He is dead." 

She could feel his eyes on her, burning holes into her skin. A bomb had just being dropped in his already ridiculous world. 

“Leanne, I’m - I’m so sorry.” 

Setting down the onesie she was holding she got up from the couch. Running her hands over her hair and she let them slightly rest against the base of her neck. After dropping her hands she nodded, “You don’t have to be sorry. It was a few years ago…” She knew the follow up question, it was always there, everyone always wanted to know. _What happened?_

“My family and I were driving home, and a drunk driver hit us, it made our car roll down an embankment.” She remembered a time when telling the story of what happened would rip her heart in half. But now, sadly, all it was was a story. "My husband, two kids - I - I lost them.” 

Simon shook his head, “Lee, I’m so sorry.” 

Looking over at him she couldn’t help the small smile pull at her lips. She hadn’t heard him say, _Lee_ in years. She could recall when she first heard it, he was almost two, and he couldn’t pronounce her name yet. So he went with the next best thing. Nodding slightly she moved back over to the couch, sitting down she leaned her arm against his own. “It’s okay.” 

She could feel him lean against her more, his hand reaching out to take hers. He squeezed it a bit before letting go. Leanne reached forward, running her hand over the material of the blue colored onesie. A smile pulling on her lips as she moved her hand back, “Come on." She cleared her throat, "Let’s go to the store and go visit Luca.” 

Simon nodded, getting up as she was gathering the items and putting them carefully back in the cardboard box. He felt bad, that he wasn’t there when she probably needed him the most. But, neither was she.


	3. Chapter 3

“How is Luca doing?”

Leanne looked up over the rim of her reading glasses, her brow rising slightly as she looked up at Ethan who was in the doorway of her office. Slowly she set down her pen and reached up to take off her glasses. Setting them on-top of her paperwork she nodded a bit, “He is doing good. Better than before.” 

“Good,” He stepped out of the doorway and moved fully into her office. He took a seat at the chair in front of her desk. “And Simon?”

She leaned a bit in her chair, “he seems good. He got a job the other day, and he’s going to it. He visits Luca every night before my shift ends.” She shrugged lightly, “He seems good.” 

Ethan gave her a small smile, “And you?” 

Tilting her head she smiled lightly, “I am doing good.” 

“Are you…”

It wasn’t a question anymore, merely a statement. Leanne would have never guessed that someone other than her late husband, and Jesse, that anyone else would know her more than she knew herself. Yet, there he was, blue eyes and all - knowing her more than she ever knew herself. Tilting her head to the right slightly, she blinked rapidly, her right shoulder tightening behind the blade. She needed an adjustment. Straightening her posture she shook her head a bit, “It’s an adjustment…” 

He nodded, “I’m sure it is.”

Biting the inside of her cheek she looked down at her desk, “I never thought I’d see him again really. When I left I thought that was it - the evil stepmother won.” Chuckling slightly she looked back up at him, “I failed him.” 

Furrowing his brow he shook his head, “No- you didn’t Leanne. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen.” 

“I know. But I should have been there, I should have tried harder to be part of his life. But I didn’t, I just gave up - I ran away.”

“Leanne..”

Shaking her head she stopped him from whatever he was going to say. “I can’t change the past, I can just try and fix it now. Be there for him, now.” 

Nodding he pressed his lips together. “And I’ll be there for you.”

Glancing back up at him she smiled, a small twinkle coming to her eyes as he matched her own smile. 

“Be seri-”

“Hey,” Ethan stood up from the chair and moved around to her side of the desk. Leanne reluctantly let him turn her chair around so she was now facing him. His hands on either side of the arm rest. “I’m being very serious. I’m not going to run when it gets scary and hard. I’m here - and I know that scares the shit out of you, but I am here.”

She couldn’t help but smile. Her nose wrinkled when he started to lean down closer to her. She could smell his aftershave. Though it was faint, it was there. Welcoming her. He lightly pressed his lips against hers, emitting a hum from deep within her through. A small smile pulled at her lips when he slightly pulled away, only to come back for another kiss. This one was more evident, and for a moment she forgot about what was going on with Simon and the baby. 

“Hey Lee!” The screeching of sneakers was heard against the floor, “Oh man. I’m sorry.” 

Leanne pulled away from Ethan, her cheeks going red when she turned to see Simon half halted in her office doorway. Simon let out a small giggle and waved his hand at her. 

Unable to contain himself Ethan let out a chuckle before moving away from her. His hand went out to return the sheepish wave that Simon gave them. 

“Uhm, whats up Simon?”

He held up his phone, “Dr. Crane called me. She said she wants to discharge Luca today!” 

Leanne raised her brows, nodding slightly. “Today? Alright - well, we better go find Dr. Crane then.”

Nodding Luca gave her a big smile, one that made her see the small four year old boy she had left. Pushing back her memories she gave him a small smile and stood up from her chair. Looking over at Ethan she tilted her head slightly, “I’ll see you later?”

Ethan nodded, “You can bet on it.” 

Giving him a soft smile she stepped forward and turned towards Simon, who was impatiently waiting in the door frame of her office. He stepped back when Leanne got closer and then walked side by side with her as they headed down the hallway to the elevators. 

“Do you think he is ready to come home?”

Leaning forward to click the elevator button she shrugged, “Let's just wait and see what Dr. Crane has to say - okay?”

Simon nodded, “Okay.”

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Leanne smiled lightly when they were greeted by Dr. Crane. 

“Ah - Dr. Rorish, Mr. Brennan. Just the people I was looking for.” She stepped aside for them to step into the elevator. Once it dinged closed Leanne turned towards her a bit. 

“So you think Luca is ready to come home?”

Dr. Crane nodded, “I do. He’s progressed well. His lungs are strong, and he has been taking a bottle for about a week now. I see no reason for him to stay in the hospital longer than he already has.”

Simon nodded, “But, he’s still so small - “

Dr. Crane laughed slightly, “Well he is only a month and a half old, and being born a preemie will do that. But he is almost at a normal birth weight - there is really no reason to keep him longer. Plus, Dr. Rorish will be there for you and him if something does arise.”

“Like what, is he going to get more sick?”

Leanne smirked slightly, “He won't get more sick.” It was incredible how Simon had changed in the last month. “She is just saying, I’m here. I’m a doctor too.”

Nodding he smirked slightly, “I know...I just want to make sure he is okay.”

“He is okay Simon. He is ready to be home.” Dr. Crane touched his shoulder lightly. She let it fall almost instantly as it was only a reassuring gesture. “Lets go ahead and get those discharge papers signed so you both can get home.”

Hesitantly Simon nodded, he was scared - Leanne knew that. Bringing home a new born baby was probably one of the scariest things in the world. Wrinkling her nose she stepped behind Simon as Dr. Crane led them towards her office. As if Luca was one of her own, Leanne felt a slight knot in the pit of her stomach. It had been a very long time since her house held a child - a very long time. 

\--

“No, Simon - like this.” 

Leanne took the lukewarm bottle from his hand and pressed the nipple in, she quickly shook it and then set it down. “You’ve got to shake it better or the formula settles at the bottom.” She picked it up again and tipped it over her wrist, “and then do this because you don’t want it too hot.” 

Handing the bottle over to Simon she watched as he mimicked her movements. He nodded, “and that is a good temperature?”

Nodding Leanne grabbed a paper towel and wiped the formula off her skin, handing it to Simon she cleared her throat slightly. “That is perfect.” 

“Okay -” Simon wiped the formula off his wrist as she did and crumbled the paper towel up in his hand. He turned around to the counter where Luca was nestled safely in his car seat. 

“It's easier to feed him when he is out, like you do at the hospital. It's no different at home.”

He chuckled lightly, “it’s very different. He isn’t hooked up to wires and stuff.” 

She smirked, “You can do this.”

Setting the bottle down he nodded and unbuckled Luca’s car seat, carefully he lifted him out and cradled him in his arms. He reached out for the bottle and sighed slightly, shaking the bottle again briefly he brought it to Luca. Instantly he latched on and started to drink. 

“See, just like at the hospital.” 

Simon nodded and let go of a small breath of air. Leanne turned back around and set the cap back on the formula and pushed it towards the back of the counter. Looking out her small kitchen window she let out her own breath before turning back around. 

“I’m going to go put his things away, you okay?”

Looking over at her he nodded, giving her a reassuring smile as Leanne grabbed the diaper bag and a few other things that they had at the hospital. She moved through the living room and took the narrow hallway. Shuffling up the stairs she pushed open the nursery door. A room that had been stripped of every memory now housed so many new ones. She had let Simon pick out the theme, and he chose Dinosaurs. Something he had loved himself. 

Setting the items on the changing table she slowly started to take them out and put them in their proper place. She never would have thought in a million years that her son’s bedroom would be like this again. Yet, here she was. It was almost too overwhelming, some days. But she pushed it aside for Simon, he needed her right now and that is what mattered. 

She finished quickly and put the diaper bag on the last shelf of the changing table. Leaving the door open she stepped out into the hallway and headed down the stairs. She was going to go into the kitchen but she found Simon sitting on the couch with Luca. 

“How much did he eat?”

Simon tilted his head over at her as he lightly rubbed Luca’s back. “About two ounces.”

“Oh - good. Better than last time.”

She sat down on the chair that was opposite Simon, giving him a soft smile as she watched him with Luca. 

“You’re a natural Simon.” 

He laughed, shaking his head, “I learned from you - you’ve taught me a lot Leanne. I appreciate it.”

Giving him a curt shrug she folded her feet under her legs, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Simon smiled and started to stand up slowly, “I’m going to lay him down.”

Nodding Leanne watched as she carefully walked with Luca in his arms out of the living room. Leanne let out a heavy sigh. Closing her eyes briefly she leaned her head against the chair, she gave a small grunt when she heard her phone go off. Opening her eyes she leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed her phone. A small smile pulled at her lips as she saw it was Ethan texting her. 

“_Want some dinner?_” 

Pressing her lips together she hummed and texted him back, “Dinner sounds perfect.”

Ethan responded almost immediately, “_Be there in ten._”


End file.
